Ichigo's Birthday Gift
by xGeekyNerdGirl1994x
Summary: Amber wants to do something special for her boyfriend, Ichigo's birthday. What does she have in store for our favorite Strawberry? Read and find out. Ichigo/OC Rated M for mature themes


**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story I decided to do for Ichigo's birthday, despite it being late lol. And plus it gave me a reason to get back into the Bleach fandom. It's been a long time since I've written anything with Bleach.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the amazing characters. I only own this story and my OC.**

I sighed as I walked home alone from school. My boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, usually walks me home but he had to take care of some Hollows that appeared in Karakura Town. Although, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amber Hiragisuke. I'm Half-American, Half-Japanese. I'm 16 years old and have the ability to see spirits.

Unlike Ichigo and my other friends Orihime, Chad and Uryu, I don't have any special powers to fight Hollows although I've been attacked by them before. It was actually how I found out that Ichigo was a Soul Reaper along with Rukia Kuchiki. After that attack, I made Ichigo explain everything.

Ichigo and I are childhood friends and I've had feelings for him ever since our second year of Junior High. Ichigo and I have been dating for a year now. I still remember how he and I finally got together.

_I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I had been trying to finish my summer homework but my mind kept going back to Ichigo and the others. They had left a few weeks ago to go help Rukia and keep her from being killed. I had been angry at myself for weeks now because I still hadn't told Ichigo how I felt about him. I wasn't guaranteed to see him again despite how confident Ichigo was._

"_Aagh! Damn you, Amber! You should have told Ichigo before he left. How can you be so stupid!" I exclaimed scratching the back of my head in frustration._

"_Should have told me what?" I heard from behind me. I yelled out in shock and surprisement. I quickly turned around and my eyes widened in shock._

"_Ichigo?! You're back!" I said, smiling. Ichigo nodded and grinned back._

"_Yup." Ichigo answered. "We just got back actually. We just finished dropping off Orihime, Chad and Uryu. I got Kisuke to drop me off here cause I wanted to see you." Ichigo explained and I blushed. He wanted to see me?_

"_You didn't have to come and see me now. You could have gone home and rested." I said, trying to will my blush away. "I mean, you haven't seen your family in weeks."_

"_I know. I'll head home afterwards. I just…" Ichigo trailed off and I looked at him curiously. "I felt like I had to tell you I was okay and that everyone is safe." Ichigo said as he walked over to me. Yup, my blush definitely wasn't gonna go away now that he said that._

"_Well, I'm glad everyone is okay. I was worried about you the last few weeks. I could barely focus on my summer work." I admitted as I leaned against my desk. Ichigo just smiled like he knew I was worried. Well, it wouldn't be a surprise. Ichigo and I were close. I stayed with him to help deal with the loss of his mother, Misaki Kurosaki. She had become like a second mother to me and it was devastating when she passed._

_As the silence started, I contemplated telling Ichigo how I felt. This was my chance but what if Ichigo didn't feel the same way. Just because he always protected me and cared for me, didn't mean he had the same feelings as I did. He could see me as just a sister for all I knew. But if I don't, I feel like I'll regret it and never have a chance again. "Hey, Amber." I was brought of my thoughts by Ichigo saying my name._

_I looked up at his gorgeous face and my eyes widened as he placed his hand on my cheek. I felt my face get hot and this electric sensation flow through me from his touch. "What?" I asked, nervously. Ichigo had a nervous look himself and I grew curious. I was about to ask him if he was okay but he quickly said, "Close your eyes."_

"_What for?" I asked curiously._

"_Just do it." Ichigo said and I could see a slight blush on his face as he looked away. "There's something I wanna give you." He finished, his voice so low, I almost couldn't hear him. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was starting to get awkward and I was about to ask what was going on until I suddenly felt warm lips press against mine. My eyes shot open in shock and I saw that Ichigo...was kissing me! I couldn't believe it. Ichigo actually felt the same as me?!_

_Ichigo pulled away from me before I could respond and stepped away from me. "Sorry," Ichigo said, blush across his face. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile but didn't know if you felt the same; which I'm guessing you don't so I'm sorry." Ichigo explained quickly and looking embarassed. I stayed quiet for a moment before stepping up to him and placing my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. His eyes widened in surprisement and curiosity as I quickly leaned up and kissed him. Ichigo froze for a moment but quickly kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both smiled into the kiss. We pulled away from each other and I said with a smile, "I love you, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened only slightly before he grinned. "I love you too."_

I smiled at the memory but then frowned slightly. Tomorrow was Ichigo's birthday and I didn't know what to do. I knew I was gonna cook dinner for him but I didn't know what else to do or what to get him. It was frustrating beyond belief. I knew I wanted to take the next step with him since we haven't gone that far yet. Just messing around and make-out sessions which still make me blush thinking about it. But anyway, I wanted to do something special for him because he was also getting close to losing his Soul Reaper powers which really was sad to hear. I knew how much he loved being a Soul Reaper.

"Hey, Amber!" I heard. I looked and saw Tatsuki catching up to me.

"Hey, Tats." I said while smiling. I had also grown up with Tatsuki. I met her when I went to hang out with Ichigo at the Dojo. I usually went with Ichigo and his mom to the Dojo to hang out and watch him practice. It was during that time I met Tatsuki and we became friends.

"Where's Ichigo? Usually Ichigo is attached to you at the hip." Tatsuki teased and I laughed a little.

"He had to go take care of some business." I answered.

"I see." Tatsuki said. "So, are you and him doing anything for his birthday?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet." I answered. "I haven't figured out anything to do and I'm getting annoyed about it. I still have to give him a birthday gift too." I sighed.

"Well, there is a festival going on this week. Why don't you both go?" Tatsuki suggested. I looked at her shocked, how come I didn't know about that?

"That's a great idea! Thank you so much Tatsuki!" I said, hugging her. Tatsuki just laughed and hugged me back. She truly is a lifesaver. Tatsuki and I walked past a gift shop and something caught my eye. I rushed over and looked in the window, there was a necklace that caught my eye. The chain was black and it had a shield pendant on it. The shield was gray and it had a black sword going across it. It almost looked like Ichigo's Zanpakuto. And the shield reminded me of his name since it meant 'to protect'. Something told me I had to get it for him. I rushed inside to find out the price of the necklace.

After finding out the price, I was relieved that I could afford it. It was a good thing I saved my allowances and paychecks. I happily bought the necklace and had it gift wrapped. I walked back out and rushed to Tatsuki. "What did you get?" She asked.

"Ichigo's birthday gift." I answered happily. Tatsuki smiled and we continued walking. Before I knew it, we made it to my house and we said our goodbyes. I went inside and greeted my parents. I then headed upstairs and laid down on the bed, waiting for Ichigo to call me. I smiled in excitement about tomorrow. Hopefully, Ichigo would be up for going to that festival tomorrow. From what Tatsuki told me, they had rides and games going on. But I decided to clear my head and get some homework done. I wasn't doing anything anyway.

Later that night, I heard my cellphone go off and I smiled seeing Ichigo's name. "Hey, Ichi." I greeted.

"_Hey, sorry I couldn't walk you home today. Did you get home, okay?" _Ichigo asked.

"It's fine Ichi, I got home safely. Tatsuki walked me home today, well after I bought you your birthday present." I said with a grin.

"_Really? You didn't have to get me anything." _Ichigo said. I could hear the surprisement but also the happiness in his voice.

"Yes I did. This is our first year spending your birthday as a couple so I wanted to make it special." I explained. "And speaking of your birthday. There is a festival going on tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go and spend some time there. We could even invite the others if you want." I suggested. I wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us but if Ichigo wanted the others to come, I wouldn't object to it.

"_As much as it would be nice to hang out with the others, I'd rather it just be us this time." _My eyes widened at what he said but I couldn't help but smile. "_Like you said, it's our first time celebrating as a couple so I'd rather just spend time with you."_

"All right, Ichi." I said fondly. "Then a date it is."

"_Yeah, well, I'm beat. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll pick you up around 2. Is that good?" _Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that works for me. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"_See ya then." _It was quiet for a moment before he continued, "_I love you, Amber."_

"I love you too. Sleep well." I said and we both hung up, excited for tomorrow.

_**The Next Day**_

I nervously looked at myself in the mirror. I hope I looked okay. I usually always wore my black hair in a ponytail but today I decided to leave it down. I wore a black tank top with a skull on it with roses surrounding the skull. I kind of found the shirt symbolic for Ichigo and I. The skull represented Ichigo and his Soul Reaper powers and the roses were for me. I was usually a nice person but if you got on my bad side, I was a completely different person.

Completing the look was jean shorts and black boots that went to just under my knees. I was also wearing the rose necklace that Ichigo had given me for my birthday a long time ago. I then hid Ichigo's present and then I heard my Mom, "Amber, Kurosaki-kun is here."

"Okay, Mom." I said. I sighed and smiled. I grabbed my satchel and headed downstairs. I smiled seeing Ichigo standing there. He wore one of his t-shirts and blue jeans. Ichigo saw me and I saw him blush but smile.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and left.

We got half-way down the street when I stopped us both and said, "Happy birthday, Ichi."

"Thanks." Ichigo said blushing. My nickname for him always made him blush and I found it completely adorable. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo instantly kissed back and placed his hand on my cheek. We pulled apart and smiled and we continued our way to the festival.

It had been a fun time. We had played different games and rode some of the rides. Sure, we ended up running into the others but we really just said hi to them and continued our date. "My parents won't be home tonight so we have the place to ourselves and I can make us dinner." I said excited but also nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Ichigo said and I could hear a little bit of nervousness in his voice as well.

I ended up making a few of Ichigo's favorite foods and we had cake that I had baked a few nights ago for his birthday. We headed to my room at the back of my house as Ichigo said, "That was amazing, Amber. You're an awesome cook."

I blushed and said, "Thanks." We then neared my room and I started to become nervous. Mainly because I was ready to take that next step with him. I just hope I wouldn't make a fool of myself. We walked inside my room and told him he could sit on the bed as I went to grab his birthday present. "Here you go, Ichigo. Happy birthday." I said, smiling and blushing as I held out the box to him.

"Thanks a lot, Amber." Ichigo said, taking the box out of my hands. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it before pulling me to sit next to him. Ichigo then unwrapped the gift and pulled out the necklace. "Amber, this is...amazing." Ichigo said, looking at the necklace with wide eyes.

"I found it in a gift shop. The shield reminded me of you always wanting to protect everyone and the sword reminded of you being a Soul Reaper. I figured it could be something to remind you of being a Soul Reaper since you're close to losing your powers." I explained nervously, looking at the floor. Although honestly, thinking about it, why would Ichigo want to be reminded of something he won't be able to do? Agh, Amber, you are so stupid!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ichigo gently grabbing my chin and turning my face to look at him. Ichigo had a sweet smile on his face and he leaned close to me before saying, "Thank you. I love it." I smiled and Ichigo closed the gap, kissing me passionately. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss deepened, tongues fighting for dominance as I maneuvered myself until I was straddling Ichigo's lap. Ichigo groaned at the contact and placed his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to him. We soon had to break the kiss and we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Ichigo…" I whispered, placing my hands on his cheeks. "I...I want to go all the way with you." I managed to get out. Ichigo looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, using his hand to brush some of my hair behind my ear.

"I am." I answered. "I've been ready for a while now, I just didn't know how to say anything or when to bring it up." I finished, embarassed. Ichigo smiled at that and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you." Ichigo said. I smiled back and kissed him, showing him just how much I loved him. Ichigo groaned a little at the feeling as my hands traveled down his body to the hem on his t-shirt. I began sliding his shirt up as I explored his body, tracing his abs and muscles with my fingertips. It always amazed me how ripped Ichigo was. I finally pulled off the shirt, breaking our kiss. Ichigo's hands traveled my body, grabbing my breasts through my tank top. I moaned at the feeling. Ichigo leaned forward and began kissing and biting my neck lovingly. I ran my hands into his orange hair, loving how soft it was. Ichigo then pulled my shirt up and over my head and tossing it, then quickly undoing my bra and getting rid of it. Ichigo's hands returned my breasts and began playing with the nipples, causing me to moan out. "You're so beautiful." Ichigo whispered. I almost didn't hear him.

I was happy that my breasts were just the right size. They were big but not as big as Orihimes or Rangiku's breasts. Ichigo's hands fit perfectly. I suddenly found myself laying down on my back as Ichigo hovered over me. I had to say, I was always excited when Ichigo was above me. Ichigo's honey brown eyes stared into my dark chocolate brown eyes for a moment before he began kissing down my body, his tongue and lips paying special attention to my breasts. I cried out at the sensation. Ichigo then began to kiss lower until he reached the edge of my shorts. Ichigo looked at me and I knew what he was asking. I nodded my consent and he smiled, kissing me lovingly and passionately, before undoing my jeans and pulling them down, leaving me in my underwear. I blushed madly when Ichigo suddenly smirked at me.

"We've barely done anything and you're already wet for me." Ichigo said as he rubbed me through the underwear. I moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Only for you…" I moan out. I watch as Ichigo's eyes get darker from that comment as he leaned down and kissed me hard, his fingers continuing to rub me. My hands drifted down to his jeans and I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down as far as they could go in my position and began stroking his hard length. Ichigo moaned and sat back up, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure. I would usually give him a blowjob but I have a feeling neither of us were in the mood for that. We just needed to be connected to each other in a more intimate way. "Ichigo, please…" I say, unable to say anything further due to the pleasure Ichigo was causing me but I didn't need to say anything because Ichigo nodded and pulled my underwear down and took them off.

I thought Ichigo was about to stand up and undress but I suddenly screamed out as Ichigo licked and nipped at my clit. I never felt something so amazing before. Ichigo continued his teasing as I felt a finger slide inside of me. I felt weird at first but not to bad as he prepared me. I then felt another finger and a slight sting but again, not too bad. Ichigo pumped his fingers in and out of me as he continued to tease my clit. Ichigo suddenly brushed something inside of me and I screamed out in pleasure and came hard. I watched mesmorized as Ichigo lapped at the cum that dripped out. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo." I said embarassed. "I wasn't expecting to come that fast." Ichigo silenced me with a kiss and I could taste myself on his lips as he explored my mouth.

"You don't have to apologize." Ichigo said once we pulled apart. "Do you have any lube or something. I don't wanna hurt you too much?" He asked nervously.

"Nightstand. Top drawer." I answered, just as nervous. It was embarassing to say the least. Ichigo smiled and reached into the top drawer. He pulled out the lube and a condom.

"Why do I feel like you planned all this?" Ichigo asked me with a slight smirk. "Tell me Amber, did you plan to seduce me tonight?" I looked at his eyes and saw a little speck of yellow in them. I knew it was his hollow side. He was most likely influencing Ichigo's sudden teasing.

"I was hoping something would happen tonight." I mumbled. Ichigo chuckled but applied the lube and condom. He then placed his hands on top of mine, placing them on either side of my head and intwining them lovingly. Ichigo then slightly entered me until it reached the barrier and he stopped. I was trying my hardest to not scream at the discomfort.

"Amber, are you ready?" Ichigo asked with such care, it warmed my heart. I could still see the little bit of yellow in his eyes and I knew even his hollow side was being considerate which was surprising in itself. I took a deep breath and nodded. Ichigo pulled back a little and quickly entered me, breaking the barrier. I couldn't help but scream a little at the pain, tears flowing from my eyes. Ichigo paused and let me get used to him being inside me. Ichigo released one of my hands and wiped my tears away from my eyes. He leaned down slightly so he could kiss my forehead in comfort.

I finally managed to calm down and told Ichigo he could move. Ichigo then began to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace and we both moaned at the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he released my hands, placing them on the bed and began angling his thrusts. Ichigo suddenly hit that spot inside and I yelled out in pleasure. "Please, Ichigo. I need more." I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist. Ichigo began to hit that spot inside of me faster and harder. The room filled with moans, grunts and yells of pleasure. I felt myself getting close to release. "I'm close…"

"So am I." Ichigo whispered, thrusting faster. My eyes widened and I yelled out Ichigo's name as my release hit me. After two more thrusts, Ichigo came, saying my name. Ichigo leaned down and kissed me with such love, I wanted to cry. We stayed that way for a few moments before Ichigo gently pulled out of me and stood up, taking off the condom and disposing of it in my bathroom and came back with a towel, cleaning us both off. He then pulled on a pair of pajama pants that he kept here in case he ever stayed the night. He walked back over to the bed and laid down next to me, pulling me to him. I placed my hand and head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. "I love you, Amber Hiragisuke. Thank you."

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki." I said, closing my eyes, enjoying his warmth before sleep overtook the both of us.

**And that's the end. Read and review and let me know what you think and if there are any things I can fix and make it better. I'm also thinking of making a sequel involving Ichigo's Hollow Form. Let me know if you all would like for me to write it. See you all next time!**


End file.
